Shiro/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Shiro.png|Official stats. Shiro casual.png|Shiro's casual outfit in Season 1 and 2. Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg GBShiro.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= Shiro (Opening Scene).png Shiro in the Space.png|Shiro on Kerberos. 4. The first of many 'oh snap' moments for Shiro.png|The first of man 'oh sh--' moments for Shiro. Matt_Shiro_and_Sam.png 5. Run away run away.png|Please don't beam us up Scotty. 7. Shiro protests to the Galra.png Blackhairshiro.png|Shiro's appearance before enslavement 33. Shiro strapped to gurney.png|No, I will never give into your cutrate life insurance scam. Do you hear me? NEVER! STOP IGNORING ME.png|STOP IGNORING ME. 41. Is that a cliff.png Capture-20161015-102430.png Capture-20161015-102921.png 49. What Keith's been working on.png Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Hunk on Keith's House.png 44. Good to have you back.png|So, uh, hey. Not that you're back can w- Capture-20161015-102629.png 47. Shiro and Keith after rescue.png|Even after a year, no is still a no. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk.jpg|The soon-to-be Paladins tracking down the Blue Lion Capture-20161015-103309.png Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk.png Capture-20161015-103816.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-14-01h46m51s236.png|Shiro and the team panicking while Lance pilots Team Voltron in Another Planet.png Lance, Hunk, Shiro, Pidge and Keith in Arus.jpg Shiro, Keith and Lance.jpg Pidge, Shiro and Sloth-Like Creature.png|Shiro and Pidge taking in the majestic scenery. Shiro in Jungle-like Planet.png|That'll do, Pidge. That'll do. 156. Pidge and Shiro sharing grin.png 70. Shiro gives Lance the Team Dad glare.png Team Voltron Will Dress Uniforms.png|Suit up! 171. Team suits up first time.png 195. Shiro startled by hand 2.png 196. Shiro's hand hurts.png|Should've stuck with the regular strength Icy Hot, Shiro. 197. Shiro about to unleash some whupass.png|Shiro prepares to unleash the Chidori! Wait, what? Wrong anime again? Freaking admin screwed up again. Oh well, roll with it! 222. Shiro smiling after first Voltron battle.png S1E02.1a. Of course Shiro's awake.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 9. Shiro elevator to Black Lion.png|Shiro gets to ride an elevator before his zip line. 18. Shiro traveling to his lion.png 50. Shiro mindmeld image - ship launch (mission to Kerberors maybe).png|Same ship as in the background of Pidge's picture with her brother. Shiro & Pidge during mental exercise.png|Shiro reasoning with Pidge. 52. Team Voltron taking a break from training.png 54. Shiro and Keith are so done with this.png|Can't a man drink his Capri Sun in peace? 56. Shiro has flashback fighting the Gladiator bot.png|The first of many PTSD flashbacks. 57. Keith defends a paralyzed Shiro.png 72. Ready for more goo food fighting.png 74. Yeah it's over.png 75. Team Voltron covered in food goo.png Shirogoo.png|Oh, yeah~~ This isn't just 'food goo'. 5. No - just no.png|'No. Just... no.' 6. Waiting for the prisoners to wake up.png Shiro, Pidge and Galra's Prisoners.jpg Shiro & Galra Prisoners.jpg Shiro, Matt, Former Galra Prisoners & Galra Robot Soldier.png|Shiro taking charge to save Matt from the gladiator pit. Pidge, Former Galra Prisoners and Shiro.jpg 20. Shiro just before hurting Matt.png Shiro Does Not Understand.jpg 38. Shiro powers up Galra compuer.png|Shiro's power glove is much, much cooler than that other one. 47. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge.png 48. Shiro struggles with a protesting Pidge 2.png 92. Shiro facing down gladiator Myzaks.png|Shiro facing the gladiator Myzax. 14. Matt Shiro and other aliens face the arena.png Shiro, Former Galra Prisoners and Matt are afraid.jpg 110. This is my fight.png|"This is my fight!" Shiro's Smile.png|"Your father and brother would be proud of you, Katie." Pidge_&_Shiro.png|Shiro and Pidge having a bonding moment 17. Coran and Shiro discussion.png 41. Shiro and Pidge being scanned.png 74. Shiro forgets basic first aid.png|Shiro promptly forgets every bit of the first aid training he undoubtedly had. 88. Shiro carrying Lance - oh crap.png|Shiro, no. You do not sack carry someone with internal injuries. 93. Enemy fisticuffs.png|"You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" 96. Sendak's claws at Shiro's throat.png|Is it still a Mexican standoff when it's not on Earth? And if the only human involved is Japanese? 99. Shiro gets distracted.png Kerberos_Mission_Disappears.png|♪ Hello darkness, my old friend... ♪ 120. Lance prone and Shiro handcuffed - compiled pic.png 150. Shiro wake up.png 159. Lance slumps again as Shiro gets ready to charge.png|Don't mess with his kids. Just don't. 175. Pidge freeing Shiro 2.png 27. Hunk's speech.png 59. Excited to see his new GIRL friend.png 161. Team Voltron listens to Hunk's rant.png|The Team listening to Hunk's I Told You So spiel. Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 11. Okay so we can't go in guns blazing.png|Parents in action! 26. Shiro takes Black's controls.png 53. Shiro is going to wreck you.png 32. Shiro orders Lions into mineshafts.png|You're killing me, Smalls! 138. We messed up.png Shiro and Sendak.png|Shiro attempts to interrogate Sendak. 24. Castle containment room.png 25. Team Voltron at Sendak's pod.png 41. Watching Sendak chill 4.png|Wanna watch Sendak and chill? 104. Cue the brooding hero.png|Cue the brooding hero! 106. Shiro hovering over frozen Sendak.png 108. Shiro heard something go bump in the night.png 138. Shiro's slight derp look.png 142. Poor Shiro never gets a break.png|The poor guy can never catch a break, can he? 145. Shiro can't catch a break 3.png 215. We're connected, you and me.png 216. No - I'm not like you.png 217a. Just look at your hand 2.png|Shiro stares in horror at his own arm. Don't worry Shiro, you're nothing like Hayden Christensen. No one could ever be that horrible. 219. You'll never beat Zarkon.png|Dolly Zoom is still a cliché even when no dollies nor camera are present. 222. Shiro screaming now.png 225a. Shiro's completely lost it 2.png|Lance! If you don't stop playing Shake It Off, I swear I'm going to go lose it! 227. Shiro punched the glass.png|F**k your boom box!!! 228. Shriro in shock.png|Oh. Um. Hey guys. Sorry 'bout the fourth wall. I'll just...go get some glue? You know, before Deadpool shows up and starts quiznaking with everything. 238. I was hearing his voice.png|Usually, hearing voices means something's wrong with you. Thank goodness they're in space. 239. Team staring at Shiro freaking out.png|"Dude, we were gone for like five minutes." 246. My father is taking us.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png 7. Dream on Lance.png 13. I want the big Kaboom.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png 36. Princess I'd rather you stay here.png 38. Fine by Space Dad.png|Sorry bro, gotta pick my battles. 39. Not by Space Uncle tho.png 49. Pssst hey.png 51. Hey look it's the A-Team.png 54. This shouldn't take too long.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png|Shiro’s power glove plugs into the Matrix now. Sweet. 67. Team Voltron hiding from Galra compiled.png 73. Okay, download complete.png 78. What no way.png 83. Everyone say ahhh now.png 85. Hello down there.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 92. It's dangerous to go alone, take this.png|It's dangerous to go alone! Take this. 96. How are you going to get Shiro on board.png 97. Shiro did not sign up for this.png|Shiro should just be glad there's no trash monsters in there with him. 118. In ur base.png|In ur base. 121. Sneaking past ur d00dz 2.png|Sneaking past ur d00dz. 123. Shiro's memory of being in a cell.png 124. Shiro are you alright.png|''"Shiro, are you all right?"'' 125. No he's not all right obviously.png|YES. OBVIOUSLY. Sheesh… 126. I just remembered how I got out.png 127. Do you remember it.png 130. Evading the sentries 3.png Shiro and Allura in Galra Battleship.png|Shiro amazed at how amazingly strong Allura is. 172. What to do, what to do.png 175. Not the face not the face.png 178. Why use the Vulcan LLnP hand.png|I don’t think anyone on Team Voltron needs nor wants the Galra to live long and prosper, Shiro. 181. Pidge I think there's a problem.png 190. Shiro is strangely hesitant to BS too.png 208. Shiro doesn't want to go back.png|''"Fugitive prisoner 117-9875 detected. Remain where you are. Security alerted."'' 215. Shiro looks shocked.png|Shiro in shock over how amazingly strong Allura is. 246. You fly a spaceship.png 247. How could you possibly not know how to hold this.png|The human is more familiar with alien weapons than an actual alien. 248. Space Gun Safety 101.png 249a. I'm tense 2.png 266. Shiro starts welding door shut.png 270. Distraught Shiro watches as pod leaves.png|You had one job, Allura. One job. And it wasn't HEY LET'S GIVE SHIRO ALL THE NIGHTMARES FOREVER AND EVER. 274. She's gone now.png 275. Where's Allura.png 276. Shiro what's wrong.png 279. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is.png 281. But now we don't have a choice.png 6. How is that possible.png 11. Team Voltron looks daunted by Zarkon's complex.png 14. Keith that's cold even for you.png 20. Shiro pauses at Hunk's stepping up to the plate.png 28. There's just no way in.png 29. There's gotta be something.png 30. Shiro next to Lance at his controls.png 35. I'm sorry I let her slip away.png|See kids, this is how ADULTS handle problems. They apologize…and then they move on. 36. It's just, I've already lost so much.png 37. We'll find a way to get her back.png 51. Eyes front - we've got a plan.png 90. Zarkon is now literally as well as figuritively haunting Shiro.png 121. Shiro at controls of unresponsive Black Lion.png 126. Shiro in pain along with his lion.png 129. Your connection is weak.png 135. She just kicked me out.png 136. Shiro shocked at being ejected.png 146. I'm going for the Black Lion.png 154c. I'll need to go thru the ship 4.png|Shiro doesn’t realize it yet, but that hand dooms him to a lifetime of ‘open this jar for me?' 154d. I'll need to go thru the ship 5.png|How in the world did he manage such a perfect circle? Most can't even with a pencil and compass! 195. Uneasy Shiro after door shuts on him.png 197. Oh snap it's the wicked witch.png|Lesser men would have just curled up in a PTSD ball and started crying. 198. YOU.png|However, Shiro is not a lesser man. When others would collapse, Shiro fights back harder than ever! 201. Shiro vs multiple Haggars 2.png 223. It's not very effective.png|Shiro uses Falcon Punch! 224. Shiro goes flying.png|It's not very effective. 230. Shiro dodging dark attack.png 233. Haggar trying to hit Shiro with energy blasts.png 234. Haggar uses smoke cloud.png 236. Now I will destroy you.png 237. Haggar-Shiro holding our Shiro aloft.png 238. Shiro being enveloped.png 239. Haggar-Shiro gloating.png 241. Where am I.png 286. Shiro dancing around Haggar.png 287. Shiro vs Haggar crowd in the cloud.png|Where's a bucket of water when you need one?! 290. Damn that's gotta hurt.png 296. Shiro tumbles after attacking Haggar.png 297b. We've got to get out of here 2.png 311. It means we have no control over where we're headed.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.4. - Shiro not doing so hot.png S2E01.85. Shiro looking worse for wear.png S2E01.89. Shiro climbing away from Black Lion (compiled).png S2E01.90. Shiro hears Keith on comms.png S2E01.91. Keith I'm here.png S2E01.94. Shiro down for the count.png S2E01.97. Takes more than a glowing alien wound.png S2E01.98. Careful Shiro your snark is showing.png S2E01.106. On second thought you better hurry.png S2E01.143. It's behind me isn't it.png S2E01.144. Of course it is, Shiro gets no breaks.png S2E01.150. Cornered Shiro.png S2E01.159. Shiro dives into cave to escape.png S2E01.161. Keith are you okay.png S2E01.169. We'll get thru this if we work together.png S2E01.184. Pidge's scrappy Paladins watch her work.png|Even now Shiro's giving her the side-eye. S2E01.190. And be stuck with little hope of rescue.png S2E01.201. Good, because these guys just started digging.png S2E01.205. Ouch ouch and ouch.png S2E01.209. Shiro is just about done.png S2E01.210. Paladin helmets really need chin straps yo.png S2E01.231. Shiro awesome tuck and roll.png S2E01.232. How the heck is Shiro even still conscious.png S2E01.233. Shiro waits for the final blow.png S2E01.234. Power glove works thru Paladin suit.png S2E01.235. Go down snarling.png S2E01.244a. Watch out for that tail 2.png S2E01.246. Poor Shiro has met his lifetime quota of Oh Snaps.png|''Shiro.exe has stopped working. Do you wish to search for a solution?'' S2E01.247. Do you wish to reboot Shiro exe.png S2E01.248. Don't mess with Black Lion's Paladin.png S2E01.281. Thanks for saving me.png S2E01.282a. My wound's great 2.png S2E01.285. I want you to lead Voltron.png|'Keith, if I don't make it out of here, I want you to lead Voltron.' S2E01.287. Stop talking like that.png S2E01.288. You're going to make it.png|Also, don't let Lance write my eulogy. If he tries, I want you to murder him. S2E01.292. Keith and Shiro happy to see Green Lion.png Shiro in recovering.png|Main question is: Who changed this massive hunk of man meat into those skin tight little clothes? S2E03.3. Is he okay.png S2E03.6. And mauled by giant lizards.png S2E03.22. What are you doing.png S2E03.24a. Who are you 2.png Shiro and Ulaz.png S2E03.28. Why are you helping me.png S2E03.37a. Well Shiro now you really have to run 2.png S2E03.38. Shiro running for the pod.png S2E03.38b. Shiro running for the pod 3.png S2E03.41. Galra drone puts Shiro in a waist lock.png S2E03.43. Shiro unconcious as pod launches.png|Was he unconscious the whole trip back? How did the pod aim for Earth then? Unless Ulaz set coordinates…? S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.60. And he was Galra.png S2E03.62. Zarkon WAS the original Black Paladin wasn't he.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.79. Are you sure this is right.png S2E03.82. We should wait.png S2E03.92. Everyone suit up.png S2E03.140. Shiro and intruder at a stalemate.png S2E03.142. Shiro's expression says try me.png S2E03.147. Oh snap she's on a rampage.png S2E03.148. Furious Allura holding Ulaz against the wall.png S2E03.149. Stop it's him compiled.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.153. Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust.png S2E03.156. When you released me.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.166. Shiro looking down at Keith and Lance's doubts.png S2E03.168. Oh come on that would be so evil.png S2E03.169. Ulaz FREED me - without him we wouldn't be here.png S2E03.185. Now if you'll free me, I need to send a message.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.193. Ulaz explains the generator.png Shiro, Pidge, Ulaz, Keith and Hunk.png S2E03.220. If you lead him there our entire underground network.png S2E03.224. Why can't we hide here.png S2E03.238. I think he knows we're here.png S2E03.270. I've got an idea.png S2E03.276. The xanthorium clusters, we can use them.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.282. We might not be strong enough to beat this thing.png S2E03.284. Shiro startled by hearing Ulaz' voice.png S2E03.298. I still have so many questions.png S2E03.299. You don't really think Ulaz gave us up.png S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png S2E03.305. Shiro's kinda scary when he puts his foot down.png S2E04.3. Okay, panel's off - now what.png S2E04.16. WHAT are you talking about.png S2E04.28. Shiro is suspicious while rest look uneasey.png S2E04.30. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training.png S2E04.32. Someone is dead when he turns around.png S2E04.36. Heh, like that.png S2E04.38. Challenge accepted.png S2E04.39. Squishy asteroid fight 1.png S2E04.41. Squishy asteroid fight 3 - Oh okay now it's on.png S2E04.46a. Pidge focused on sample while rest play in bg 2.png S2E04.51. Someone nails Shiro right in the middle of his pep speech.png S2E04.52. Everyone needs to come in for decontamination.png S2E04.53. Paladins in the shower.png|There’s always a shower scene. Always. S2E04.54. Rub a dub five paladins in the tub.png S2E04.55a. Why the quiznak are they swimming 2.png S2E04.56. Drying time.png|…DUDE. Shiro broke quarantine just to feel the breeze in his hair. S2E04.84a. Including this homemade virtual Turing machine compiled.png S2E04.89. It's a distress signal.png S2E04.131. We were forced to flee into the forest.png S2E04.139. You really are the most incredible engineers.png S2E04.141. Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise.png S2E04.145. Well then we'll just have to rescue him.png Team Voltron with Ryner.jpg Team Voltron in Olkarion.png|Team Voltron in a rare instance of not standing in perfect formation relative to their lions' position on Voltron. Pidge and Shiro on Olkarion.png Ryner with Team Voltron.png S2E04.194. That's quite a drop.png S2E04.200. They must have forced him to reveal his designs.png S2E04.208. After the drop we'll use a sensor.png S2E04.211. Shiro's HUD display shows route.png|Geeze, even in your HUD you can’t escape being color-coded. S2E04.213. This scene is very familiar.png|Tactical question: Better to use Garrison (Earth) hand signals, or learn Altean ones? S2E04.215. Team Voltron about to come knocking.png S2E04.217. Team Voltron not impressed by it tho.png S2E04.223. Are you the jesters I requested.png S2E04.226. Quick take cover behind Lance.png S2E04.229. You turned your back on your own people.png Shiro, Lance, Keith, Hunk and Lubos.png|Shiro is seriously questioning his choice of successor. S2E04.250. Green's shield makes a good platform.png Team Voltron and Lubos.png S2E04.259. Shiro giving inspirational speech to the Olkari.png|With Shiro gone, who’s gonna give the Inspirational Speeches™ to the alien masses? S2E04.328. Now, and forever (can count on the Olkari's help).png S2E04.340. We all have one of those friends.png|We all have that one friend… S2E05.6. Shiro calm under fire.png S2E05.11. Shiro piloting defense drone 2.png|Mmm, beef. S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.39. I'll go check on the main turbine.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.143. Shiro looks over station seat.png S2E05.147. I know how you feel.png S2E05.148. Shiro and Allura startled.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.200. Shiro does not want to hear about your bodily functions Coran.png|Shiro does not want to hear about your bodily functions, Coran. S2E05.216. It doesn't matter Princess - yeah Shiro it kinda DOES.png S2E05.252. Shiro's sketchy struggle.png S2E05.274. Shiro holding cookie stones in place.png S2E05.287. Shiro's like welp this is what my life's come to.png S2E05.294. What's happening.png S2E05.317. Get yer crispy fried Paladins here.png S2E06.15. It's you because whut.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.32. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E06.35. Yeah why - because you're acting shifty Keith.png S2E06.38. Keith just activated Worried Space Dad mode.png S2E06.93. Baujal and Shiro looking towards Ark.png S2E06.96. Shiro notes and disregards the burn.png S2E06.94. Wait wait - I count only four of you.png S2E06.126. Green and Black look at each other.png S2E06.129. Yikes that was close.png S2E06.139. Hunk finishes welding Ark back together.png S2E06.151. Shiro yelling for Lance.png S2E06.257. Claws go TING.png S2E06.261. Which means we finally know how Zarkon is tracking us.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.32. While they're doing that.png S2E07.38. You and I have some work to do.png S2E07.44. Shiro alarmed as Black begins to move.png|Poor Shiro gets no breaks as yet another alien ship takes off without his consent. S2E07.47. I said stop.png S2E07.75. Black purrs into Shiro's mind.png S2E07.197a. Shiro in astral plane 2.png S2E07.199. You are a fool to face me here.png S2E07.202. He's coming for me.png S2E07.205. Watch out behind you.png S2E07.210. Aw snap I missed and this is gonna hurt.png S2E07.211. Shiro going Team Rocket on us.png S2E07.212. Man what did Shiro do in a past life to deserve this.png S2E07.229. Shiro charges at Zarkon yet again.png S2E07.231. LOL Shiro yaoi hands.png S2E07.233a. Zarkon has no chill as he crushes Shiro's hand.png|ow. ow. ow. ow. S2E07.234. Keep your boot to yourself Zarkon.png S2E07.237. Zarkon takes exception to being called out.png S2E07.240. No one commands the Black Lion.png S2E07.245. Srs Shiro needs a neck guard or something.png S2E07.246. Zarkon holds Shiro up by the throat.png S2E07.247a. Shiro getting choked yet again 2.png S2E07.250. Whoa what's happening to Shiro here.png S2E07.255. Shiro looks absurdly happy at Black's resue.png S2E07.325. Yeah his name is Kaltenecker.png S2E07.326. I leave you guys for one day and this happens.png S2E08.27. Open a hailing frequency this ain't star trek bro.png S2E08.34. I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so.png S2E08.37. Lance stares down the boss like a boss.png S2E08.44. You kind of blew up at everybody back there.png|…what’s Shiro holding onto there? Do the lions have ‘oh sh--’ bars like cars? S2E08.51. Shiro is a back seat driver yup.png S2E08.55a. Great job - that was close 2.png S2E08.73. My name is Shiro and this is Keith.png S2E08.85. Good going Keith you broke Shiro (again).png S2E08.93. Keith this is crazy.png S2E08.139. He'll never quit.png S2E08.174. Is that a hologram.png|They say everyone has like 5 or 6 dopplegangers out there, but this is getting ridiculous. Shiro and Kolivan.png S2E08.199. You're messing with his mind.png S2E08.200. Knowledge or Death, Shiro.png S2E08.224. It has a link with Keith.png S2E08.230. And here comes the worried Team Dad.png S2E08.231. Keith, are you okay.png S2E08.233. What are you talking about.png S2E08.238. Shiro holding Keith up.png S2E08.239. Shiro activating his Galra arm.png S2E08.242a. Antok vs Shiro 2.png S2E08.244. Aww but Antok and Shiro wanted to play.png S2E08.248. Shiro goes huh look at that.png S2E08.263. Yes, but we have little time.png S2E09.9. And the savagry that's poisoned our universe.png S2E09.10a. We did it together 2.png S2E09.12. Perhaps then you'll learn that not all Galra are bad.png Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura.jpg S2E09.40. If any one of us fails, the entire plan fails.png S2E09.41. Bro hug ftw.png S2E09.50. Shiro and Lance watch Pidge pet the mice.png S2E10.9. Since WHEN and Shiro cringes.png S2E10.23. Inside ur base part 2.png S2E10.24. Beginning phase 2 of the plan.png Voltron S2 E10.jpg S2E10.41. Welcome to Beta Traz.png S2E10.47. I've compiled the data from Blue's sonic scan.png S2E10.50. That's wierd - I'm showing two cells.png S2E10.61. What my legs are tired.png S2E10.63. Lighten up Shiro.png S2E10.75. I'm in - guide us thru.png S2E10.78. Good interesting he asks.png S2E10.79. Oh so bad interesting.png S2E10.82a. We're on our way down 2.png S2E10.99. Opening the entrances.png S2E10.109. Oh - facial recognition.png S2E10.117. Time to synchronize watches lol.png S2E10.122. Poor Shiro shouldn't be surprised by Slav's torture question.png S2E10.126a. And your chances are even worse 2.png S2E10.140a. Pidge, we've got Slav 2.png S2E10.141. Pidge goes what as boys sweatdrop.png S2E10.147. Ok, give us the route out of here.png S2E10.187. Poor Shiro is about to hit something compiled.png S2E10.188. Don't touch the blanket.png S2E10.189. No, it's THAT.png S2E10.192. I can't remember, there are infinite possibilities.png S2E10.194b. I can already feel myself not being able to breath 3.png S2E10.209. You're so strong.png S2E10.215a. Shiro goes wthomgbbq 2.png S2E10.218a. Shiro gets mad twitchy when pushed lol 2.png S2E10.220. Now you're getting it.png S2E10.226. I'll know - Let's just give it a try.png Shiro and Slav.png|Shiro doing his best not to strangle Slav with his own tail. S2E10.226a. I'll know - Let's just give it a try 2.png S2E10.229. You wouldn't like him when he's angry.png S2E10.232. When the cool dad loses it for a hot sec.png S2E10.274. We are walking over those cracks.png S2E10.283a. Shiro slices and dices two bots 2.png S2E10.291. Team Voltron surprised at what's behind door no 1.png S2E10.294. Comence screaming in 3 2 1.png S2E10.296. Get to the Lion.png S2E10.334a. Prepare for incoming paladins 2.png S2E10.340. Shiro freaking at getting sucked out.png S2E10.353. NICE SHOT BRO.png S2E10.362. Slav quit poking Lance's lion.png S2E10.365. Matt's a lot like you.png S2E11.104. Alright, what are we doing now.png Shiro, Pidge and Lance with Slav.png S2E11.107. Explosion in 3, 2, 1.png|Wonder how far down the blush goes? S2E11.108. Commence wig out now.png S2E11.109a. When the cool dad loses it for a hot sec 2.png|When the cool dad loses it for a hot sec. Slav with Shiro, Pidge and Lance..png S2E11.115. Say what now all together.png S2E11.123. Well maybe we could form the legs and kick it.png S2E11.126. Hunk you distract it.png S2E11.159. Bridge detail again - note Pidge going into her pillar elevator.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.281. Hunk calls Allura out on her Kaltenecker leavings.png S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.314a. Aww no not the lens flare please 2.png S2E11.315. What's everyone thinking about.png S2E11.334. The universe won't need Voltron anymore.png S2E11.345. Paladins together - we can't fail.png S2E12.45. When Space Uncle goes full tard.png S2E12.47. The expressions are just priceless mkay.png S2E12.48. What about Thace.png S2E12.69. Shiro retreating back to himself.png S2E12.71. Shiro's got you sucka.png S2E12.133. I've got Zarkon on the hook.png S2E12.139. I'll clear a path.png S2E12.187. Good timing.png S2E12.298. Come on, Keith.png|The Worried Space Dad™ look that makes the kids squirm. S2E12.303. Things are getting hairy for our fearless team.png S2E12.359. Coran, how's Allura.png S2E13.56a. Team Voltron is being drained 2.png S2E13.73. Shiro unconcious after Komar attack.png S2E13.94. And now for Shiro's WTFOMGOS face.png S2E13.96. Space Dad's I've Had Enough Of This Crap face.png S2E13.118. Shiro screaming in shock.png|Shiro’s reaction to seeing the Castle go down. S2E13.217. Shiro struggling inside Voltron.png S2E13.235. Wakey wakey Shiro.png S2E13.272. Space dad and boss cat to the rescue.png S2E13.274. Shiro harnessing Black's whatever ability.png S2E13.285. I've got Zarkon's bayard.png S2E13.286. You mean you've got YOUR bayard.png S2E13.321. Paladins glad to have Coran back.png S2E13.323. WHY DOES LANCE ALWAYS LOOK AT US.png S2E13.332a. Let's finish this - Shiro 2.png S2E13.345a. Something zappy this way comes 2.png S2E13.347. Shiro is in a sketchy situation.png S2E13.348. Shiro uses his bayard for the first time.png|Hah, so it WAS Shiro in the intro! S2E13.351b. Sketcy Shiro again 3.png S2E13.352. All sketch together now.png Team Voltron's Final Battle in Season 2.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png|...Did anyone check to make sure Black’s ejector seat didn’t go off by accident or something? |-|Season 3= S3E05.4. Why is he looking so shocked at his arm.png S3E05.8. Is he hallucinating - or isn't he.png S3E05.13a. Could someone turn down the brights please 3.png S3E05.14. Shiro it's time for your dose of nightmare fuel.png S3E05.16. WHAT THE EFF are you doing to us VLD crew seriously.png S3E05.22. Flashback's over.png S3E05.23. It is over yet.png S3E05.25. Huh why does only the hand light up.png S3E05.29. Well that's three down and infinity to go.png S3E05.31a. Shiro shoots he scores 2.png S3E05.35. Shiro at controls of Galran escape pod.png S3E05.45. Quit hanging around Shiro.png S3E05.46a. Welcome back hanging beauty 2.png S3E05.49. Man forget Lotor's pantene I want Shiro's shampoo.png S3E05.50. Dude if you're hanging from it pulling won't work.png S3E05.62a. Just jump, jump for it 2.png S3E05.64. If looks could kill he'd be swimming by now.png S3E05.66. Can Shiro get a break that doesn't break something plzkthxbye.png S3E05.67a. Rest up Shiro more stuff is coming 2.png S3E05.68. It's finally quiet.png S3E05.69. No rest for the weary sorry man.png S3E05.71. Looking pretty scruffy boy.png S3E05.84. How is he not frozen he's like 5 percent bodyfat.png S3E05.85. Where the heck did he get a bandage.png S3E05.87. Wait a minute he's isn't gonna do THAT.png S3E05.90. Shiro stop torturing yourself it's killing us.png S3E05.97. Don't drink the - okay nevermind he needs it.png S3E05.98a. Shiro taking a breather 2.png S3E05.102. What is it with the wildlife hating Shiro.png S3E05.103b. Run boy run 3.png S3E05.108. Where's a space marine when you need one.png S3E05.117. Can I just die now thanks.png S3E05.127. Where am I and are you going to taste test me.png S3E05.129a. Even worse, he's a traitor 2.png S3E05.133. I'm on your side.png S3E05.141. I'm not buying it.png S3E05.143. Look around you.png S3E05.171. Okay now to get out.png S3E05.210a. This is Shiro's raeg face 2.png S3E05.212a. Talk to the hand 2.png S3E05.214. If looks could kill.png S3E05.221. Uh oh the Unimpressed Space Dad glare is back.png S3E05.227. According to our communications Voltron is there.png S3E05.233. Shiro quit snarking the hand that feeds ya.png S3E05.246. I feel like this is a tribute to something but what.png S3E05.260. What the heck how did he get that far out.png S3E05.264. That helmet must smell pretty funky by now.png S3E05.268. Just hop in, no one will notice right.png S3E05.271a. It's now or never 2.png S3E05.276. Shiro trying to follow Voltron.png S3E05.278. In space no one can hear Shiro screaming.png S3E05.288. I am four days out from Thayserix.png S3E05.289. How many nightmares is he gonna have after this trip huh.png S3E06.39. Well you'd just unlocked teleport.png S3E06.40a. By transporting me into the hands of the Galra 2.png S3E06.45. Keith says okay but its really not.png S3E06.49a. How many times are you gonna have to save me 2.png S3E06.54. Change of clothes usually means trouble.png Tumblr ou86qsta2B1vye7uno2 1280.jpg S3E06.57a. Why does no one question what SHIRO calls weird I mean come on 2.png Tumblr inline ou72w9W5NW1r3hgb6 540.png S3E06.126. That's not Lotor's ship.png S3E06.129. What's the sound of red and black crashing.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.136. You tke the Black Lion.png S3E06.141a. What's wrong everyone wants to know 2.png S3E06.202. What in the name of King Groggery the Infirm.png S3E06.218. You need to get back to your lions - you need Voltron.png S3E06.222. Keith you're going lone wolf again aintcha.png S3E06.316. We have to stop that cargo ship.png S3E06.325. Shiro and Coran brace from impact.png S3E06.392. Heh this scene seems familiar.png S3E06.394a. What the heck where did his scar go 2.png S3E06.398 That prevented Lotor from getting away with the teludav.png S3E06.399a. You're going to get there 2.png S3E07.17. I know it's painful to talk about.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.72. Welp Shiro looks busy at least.png S4E01.74. I will, but I have a but.png S4E01.77. And you're ignoring me aren't you.png S4E01.81. He hasn't been seen in months.png S4E01.83. Okay wow not-space-dad needs to take a chill pill.png S4E01.98. About that quintessence.png S4E01.103. Besides we both know the Black lion has chosen you.png S4E01.105. Keith, we all have a part to play.png S4E01.108a. I support your decision to continue with your Marmora training 2.png S4E01.121. I'll send Voltron to intercept.png S4E01.126. Go, but when you're done.png S4E01.196. Coran ramps up the crowd whilo Shiro lurks.png S4E01.198. The moment he realized he had Vol but no Tron.png S4E01.235. Shiro looking up at Black and wonders why.png S4E01.246. Our medical supply ships.png S4E01.263a. Coran and Shiro horrified as the battle begins to go south 2.png S4E01.264. What are you doing - whatever I can.png S4E01.266. Does anyone wonder if he was just too scared to return to Black.png S4E01.268. You trusted me once - trust me again.png S4E01.269. Black's like okay dude all you had to do was ASK.png S4E01.285. Everybody glare at Keith now.png S4E01.291. IF there's a bright side to any of this.png S4E01.298. If this is what you feel is right.png S4E01.301a. And I can't tell you how much 2.png S4E01.302. Dudebromance hug.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E02.40. OK so fluuto beans are exactly what we think they are.png S4E03.S4E03.16. Just run all over me why doncha.png S4E03.S4E03.18. A few hundred more soldiers.png S4E03.S4E03.19. Shiro has a moment of not this again.png S4E03.S4E03.50. Shiro appears out of the crowd.png S4E03.S4E03.53. Um, sir - no need for that kid.png S4E03.S4E03.56. Pidge never gave up on finding you.png S4E03.249a. Not diving into a fight without knowing why 2.png S4E03.261. Let's get to the Lions.png S4E03.270. Everyone get ready.png S4E03.280. Allura Shiro Pidge sweatdrop at the violence.png S4E03.297a. Shiro bracing from Galra fire 2.png S4E03.298. Hunk use your bayard.png S4E03.316. Team V listens to Zarkon's announcement.png S4E04.3. You just want to put on a show don't you.png S4E04.10. Coran is judging you Lance.png S4E04.18. Paladins reading Coran's script.png S4E04.26a. Just act really moody - there you've done it 2.png S4E04.28. Just follow the script.png S4E04.32. Poor Shiro is put on the spot literally.png S4E04.35. Shiro's like I flew into space to get away from this bull.png S4E04.37. And you won't do it alone.png S4E04.39. And me Pidge.png S4E04.45. Together we'll defeat Zarkon.png S4E04.72. I'm sorry is there a problem.png S4E04.89. We can't afford these kinds of mistakes.png S4E04.109. Accross an entire galaxy.png S4E04.115. But we need to work-shop some things.png S4E04.125. LOL Shiro getting dressed down by a crazy spaz uncle.png S4E04.127. I guess we'll give it a try.png S4E04.138. Team Voltron has many doubts.png S4E04.147. Three paladins a-posing.png S4E04.149. Srs were they all so intimidated they let LANCE take center stage.png S4E04.162. Lance and Shiro mock fighting the stage beast.png S4E04.168. The Voltron Coalition needs YOU.png S4E04.173. You're a four-quadrant hit isn't that a sector.png S4E04.206a. We need teamwork 2.png S4E04.208. Voltron writers just out-dabbed us all.png S4E04.220. How many of these apperances.png S4E04.232. A supernova is an exploding star.png S4E04.238a. You're science-whiz Pidge 2.png S4E04.245. Shiro the Hero.png S4E04.246. LOL at Shiro's you're kidding right side eye.png S4E04.246a. LOL at Shiro's you're kidding right side eye 2 (compiled).png S4E04.250. Shiro performing again.png S4E04.266. Just let Shiro have his speech mkay.png S4E04.268. You're a silent ninja - is that a jab at his heritage.png S4E04.269. Muscles speak louder than words.png S4E04.270. Now put on this super tight shirt.png S4E04.317. But after that - no more shows.png S4E04.339. Team Voltron in their final show.png S4E04.348. Did you hear that rumbling.png S4E04.424. When I'm talking to the talent.png S4E05.4. What are you getting at Shiro.png S4E05.14a. The Blades have informed us of two Galra defense systems 2.png S4E05.21. And use Zarkon's own firepower against him.png S4E05.24. Naxzela will already be under attack.png S4E05.45. Friends and allies from across the universe.png S4E05.102. You all have your missions.png S4E06.19. Shiro quit aww snap and duck.png S4E06.23. Paladins grit their teeth under the onslaught.png S4E06.79. That alarm sound can't be good - Shiro.png S4E06.108a. Gummi bear paladins 2.png S4E06.120a. Team V in Naxzela's core 2.png S4E06.122. Can you shut it down - I can try.png S4E06.125a. Lance reacts first 2.png S4E06.128. Huh Shiro almost looks blue here.png S4E06.172. We just have to think.png S4E06.181. Every moment we've had together.png S4E06.188. Lance knew you could do it.png S4E06.231. Team frozen as Keith makes his suicide dive.png S4E06.240. Good job Keith - It wasn't me.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.3. Taking out this base means.png S5E01.19b. Be careful to stay in formation 3.png S5E01.20a. And don't touch the sides 2.png S5E01.49. There's no doubt about it - no yes there is.png S5E01.56. Time to face the evil piper guys.png S5E01.60. As if you were the leader of.png S5E01.63. I guess we still need convincing.png S5E01.86. However, the tide is changing.png S5E01.99. We'll talk to Lotor and see.png S5E01.103. We're listening.png S5E01.104. There is a prison formerly under my control.png S5E01.118. It's never good when the Space Parents look Serious.png S5E02.3. Pidge and Shiro at shuttle controls.png S5E02.16. It's my dad, we're doing this.png S5E02.23. Matt Shiro Pidge watching Zarkon land.png S5E02.26. He knows we could topple his empire.png S5E02.28. Team Voltron has many, many doubts.png S5E02.36. You think he'll double cross us.png S5E02.45a. We're turning him in and getting my dad back 2.png S5E02.48. Uh oh has Space Dad snapped.png S5E2 - Lotor - 31.png S5E02.52a. Shiro grabs Pidge before she can bolt 2.png S5E02.80. Almost - almost there.png S5E02.81b. Pidge no you'll ruin the surprise 3.png S5E02.86. Pidge is shocked, Matt's mad and Shiro just knew it.png S5E02.107. Hold your positions until the time it right.png S5E02.125. We need to get Sam.png S5E02.132. We need backup Lance.png S5E02.138. The last time he saw y'all was back when.png S5E02.223b. Shiro comes up with a plan 3.png S5E02.229. Team good guys hangs on for dear life.png S5E02.245. JOIN THEM SHIRO WHAT THE HECK.png S5E02.248c. Where are Lotor and Zarkon (compiled).png S5E02.261. Wow just whoa now what do we do.png S5E03.27. Like my intestinal what now.png S5E03.31. Hah note that Lance and Coran both go skeptic at the same time.png S5E03.38. We don't have a choice.png S5E03.40. Whoa nelly is that a side glare or is it hate.png S5E03.48. Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard.png S5E03.50b. I put an end to Zarkon so stuff it 3.png S5E03.51. Shiro, we're all on the same side here.png S5E03.52. Shiro barks back.png S5E03.52c. Shiro barks back 4.png S5E03.197. Let's finish him.png S5E03.198a. I can't move my leg 2.png S5E03.227. Shiro really really hates being trapped.png S5E03.244. Rest of team ready to use bayards in 3 2 1.png S5E03.257. You've summoned a not-Shiro.png S5E03.260. Lance - Lance, listen to me.png S5E03.284. It's trying to absorb Voltron.png S5E03.294. Because we stood on the shoulders of giants.png S5E03.309. What were you trying to tell me in that void thing.png S5E03.310. You were shouting at me but I couldn't hear.png S5E03.313. You can(not) trust this face.png S5E03.314. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier.png S5E04.26. Okay so who all will be at this shindig.png S5E04.34. She's not as reckless but she's just as cruel.png S5E04.38. Pidge admires the color-coded organizer of evil that figures.png S5E04.40. We've met is the understatement of the past 10k years Shiro.png S5E04.42b. She probably has a puppet already 3.png S5E04.44a. We should help Lotor take command of the Galra empire 2.png S5E04.49. How would we even get Lotor there without stirring up a huge fight.png S5E04.54a. I'm sorry to hear that 2.png S5E04.54c. I'm sorry to hear that 4.png S5E04.248. I've gotta draw their fire.png S5E04.282. There's too many - I can't handle them all myself.png S5E04.290a. Okay team let's form Voltron 2.png S5E05.5. I'm going to kick his butt for strapping me to that table.png S5E05.13. Oh and you don't want to see Lance's.png S5E05.16a. Shut up Hunk whoa that's sharp 2.png S5E05.22a. Lance teary eyed over family 2.png S5E05.37. There IS a lot of space dust in here.png S5E05.74. Uh okay the Galra aren't exactly know to turn the other cheek.png S5E05.80a. I'd like to cross reference our star charts 2.png S5E05.81a. You want to sync our intelligence to Gala HQ 2.png S5E06.22. Well, let's find out where we're going.png S5E06.26. Wait a tic - that's the Patrulian Zone.png S5E06.62b. Are you sure Shiro asks 3.png S5E06.74a. Shiro gritting his teeth against the cosmic storm 2.png S5E06.74b. Shiro gritting his teeth against the cosmic storm 3.png S5E06.85. Why is it attacking us.png S5E06.114. These Lions aren't going anywhere.png S5E06.129. Others are less magical.png S5E06.136a. Lance, she's right and Shiro is a yes man now yup 2.png S5E06.156. Coran waiting while Shiro broods.png Lance and Shiro (S5E6).jpg S5E06.172. It's ok Shiro, I'll be quiet.png S5E06.174a. How you asked me about talking to you from inside 2.png S5E06.176b. I can't remember any of it 3.png S5E06.179. Yes finally Shiro is leaning on someone for help.png S5E06.180. Like I'm not myself.png S5E06.307. Team Voltron waiting on the bridge.png S5E06.313. We should have never doubted you.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.21. Hunk, Shiro and Allura say hi.png S6E01.54. It is time I address all Galra.png S6E01.143b. Sendak not that guy again 3.png S6E01.146. Voltron can handle this while you.png S6E01.160a. Oh no the headache's back 2.png S6E01.163. Shiro coming out of his headache mode.png S6E01.182c. Time to freak out (again) Shiro 4.png S6E01.197. Lance there's no time.png S6E01.202. Poor Shiro can he have a break now.png S6E01.202b. Poor Shiro can he have a break now 3.png S6E01.208. Ok we've got our orders, let's move.png S6E01.255. Hold on I just need a few more minutes.png S6E01.263a. And just when you think things are going fine 2.png S6E01.264. Can we say here we go again.png S6E01.265. The lights in the darkness are not an approaching train.png S6E01.265a. The lights in the darkness are not an approaching train 2.png S6E01.266b. Oh snap White does not look happy 3.png S6E01.266c. Oh snap White does not look happy 4.png S6E01.267. What is it with Shiro and getting mouthed by Lions.png S6E01.268b. OMG a Lion's coming for me 3.png S6E01.281. Come on Shiro don't make her hurt you.png S6E01.298. Geeze look at the hand size diff between Pidge and Shiro.png S6E01.313. Shiro remains unhappy in life poor guy.png S6E02.91. Hello Keith says darkness his old friend.png S6E02.92. Welp there goes Keith's ability to sleep for the foreseeable future.png S6E03.80. Dramatic entry Shiro is dramatic.png S6E03.87. The villagers were turned to stone by Dakin.png S6E03.89. I'm on my own adventure.png S6E03.90. From a young age I was chosen to be a Paladin.png S6E03.91. Because of my bright internal light.png S6E03.92. My master D'Jahno taught me the seven pillars of knighthood.png S6E03.93. He forged not only my mind but also my body.png S6E03.94. I became a shield for good.png S6E03.95. And a weapon against evil.png S6E03.95a. And a weapon against evil 2.png S6E03.96. Before I could complete my training.png S6E03.97. A leviathan demon attacked our sanctuary.png S6E03.98. It destroyed everything we had.png S6E03.99. D'jahno's last words to me were.png S6E03.102. My master is ded and I must cry.png S6E03.103. Oh wait master got better.png S6E03.105a. Takashi Shirogane yells nooo 2.png S6E03.106. LOL even Shiro's tears are Epic.png S6E03.107. Huh what where'd they go.png S6E03.110. Shiro the Hero runs after his companions.png S6E03.111. Paladin Shiro is not as in shape as real Shiro.png S6E03.113. As a paladin I took an oath to vanquish evil.png S6E03.115a. I will help you defeat the wizard 2.png S6E03.116. And then return to my hunt for the demon.png S6E03.117a. Whoa, what's that the ground's shaking 2.png S6E03.121. He didn't sign up for this.png S6E03.123. And Shiro's health bar is going to zero.png S6E03.128. But that doesn't make any sense the mice aren't playing.png S6E03.131. Coran is not impressed with your class choice.png S6E03.132. Oh come on now do you really want to play a paladin.png S6E03.135. What's more fufilling than being a paladin.png S6E03.137. Team sweatdrops while Shiro holds fast.png S6E03.148. The character is represented by a figurine.png S6E03.150. The Lore Master knows the difficulty of the task.png S6E03.166. When suddenly an arrow appears.png S6E03.169. And a magical landing it is not.png S6E03.172. Block's town was turned to stone.png S6E03.182. Cause I never say a word.png S6E3._Now_lets_see_what_is_in_the_patch.jpg S6E03.188. That's a lot of what my character does.png S6E03.188a. That's a lot of what my character does 2.png S6E03.194. I can aid you on your quest.png S6E3._Eyeing_their_Ride.jpg S6E03.201a. Pidge looks crazy thrilled lol 2.png S6E03.204. I really think my character would have remembered.png S6E03.206. Oh, no torches heye.png S6E03.209. Oh, I have something.png S6E3. Lighting the way.jpg S6E03.233. Great work there Block let's keep going.png S6E03.235. The party continues 2.png S6E03.236. The party continues 3.png S6E03.237. The party continues 4.png S6E03.242. The party is in luv with the sight.png S6E03.251. Meanwhile Shiro is staring at a sword.png S6E03.252. Someone needs to boost their STR.png|Huh, that sword is kinda familiar... S6E03.271a. Guys Shiro's being all dramatic again 2.png S6E03.282. Oh snap this is gonna hurt.png S6E03.295. Shiro is an utter dork as if we didn't already know.png S6E03.312. Wow this game is SO AMAZING.png S6E3. Here comes the second round of the Boss fight.jpg S6E03.338. I don't think be gone is gonna work Gyro.png S6E03.339. Darg I've been hit.png S6E03.345a. The evil smirks sez it all 2.png S6E03.347. Your party has recieved the Secret.png S6E03.361. Shiro draws his sword to smite the evil dragon.png S6E03.366. Shiro looks back at the flames.png|Guys? He’s riding a unicorn... S6E03.366a. Shiro looks back at the flames 2.png S6E03.378. I can't get over how great that game was.png S6E03.380. Maybe you'll finally be able to avenge your master.png S6E03.381a. How can you have an adventure ready.png S6E03.390b. I wanna be a Paladin again whut (compiled).png S6E03.391. So who's gonna make us little cosplay paladin toys now.png S6E04.13. I agree with Hunk, this plan is foolhardy.png S6E04.20. Zarkon fell to his own evil instincts.png S6E04.28a. So this is goodbye for now 2.png S6E04.39. T-minus four and counting.png S6E04.53. Shields up and put it on screen.png S6E04.55. That's an Altean pod a really old one.png S6E04.56. What's it doing out here.png S6E04.58. Attention Altean pod.png S6E04.61. Does he look bigger to you guys.png S6E04.73. Keith it's so good to see you.png S6E04.86. Where did you come from.png S6E04.91. Why are we even attacking.png S6E04.102. tfw you have to explain to the parent.png S6E04.104. And cue Lance freakout.png S6E04.105. Okay, this is nuts.png S6E04.225. He's a monster yup agree with you there.png S6E04.231. Coran and Lance are right we can't do anything until.png S6E04.232. Once Allura is secure we will take Lotor down.png S6E04.240a. Time to face the jury of your peers 2.png S6E04.269. The hangar's been breached.png S6E04.270. It's Lotor's troops they're stealing the ships.png S6E04.271a. The moment when Shiro's headache becomes a real problem 2.png S6E04.274. Keith calling out to Shiro in worry.png S6E04.275. Give in you cannot resist.png S6E04.278. Welp there goes the last of Shiro.png S6E04.279. Allura and I will secure Lotor.png S6E04.282. Shiro's not home Hunk brace for it.png S6E04.284. Holy snap he's finally snapped.png S6E04.285. Shiro's gunning for Lance now.png S6E04.286. And now Lance goes flying.png S6E04.287. Shiro summoning the black bayard.png S6E04.287b. Shiro summoning the black bayard 3.png S6E04.290a. Watch out here comes terminator Shiro again 2.png S6E04.291. And Shiro is making off with Lotor.png S6E04.303. He's escaping with Lotor.png S6E04.309. Shiro pays no attention to the approaching paladin.png S6E04.310. Dang he really does have Terminator eyes going on.png S6E04.313. Emotionless Shiro leaves his team behind.png S6E05.2. Meanwhile terminator Shiro is on course.png S6E05.69. Terminator Shiro escorts Lotor on board.png S6E05.70. Zethrid and Ezor face Lotor and Shiro.png S6E05.79b. Ezor goes umm is it broken 3.png S6E05.82. How am I to lure them away.png S6E05.85. You will exploit this weakness.png S6E05.168. It's (yet another) Shrio.png S6E05.170. And another one's gone and lit up.png S6E05.173. And oh hey here's that flashback scene from 2yr ago.png S6E05.174. Why does evil have to be so cool looking.png S6E05.182. We are not going ANYWHERE.png S6E05.184. Shiro launches into attack.png S6E05.188. Shiro misses and punches control panel instead.png S6E05.188b. Shiro misses and punches control panel instead 3.png S6E05.189. Terminator Shiro snarls and fights on.png S6E05.190a. Might have better luck with another target Shiro 2.png S6E05.194a. Super sketchy Shiro attacks from above 2.png S6E05.194b. Super sketchy Shiro attacks from above 3.png S6E05.194c. Super sketchy Shiro attacks from above 4.png S6E05.194d. Super sketchy Shiro attacks from above 5.png S6E05.194d. Super sketchy Shiro attacks from above 6.png S6E05.199a. Nice weapon there but mine's better 2.png S6E05.199b. Nice weapon there but mine's better 3.png S6E05.200a. So has he had that this entire time no fair we're seeing it now 2.png S6E05.221a. Red vs Black who's meaner 2.png S6E05.221c. Red vs Black who's meaner 4.png S6E05.224a. Oh crud he's behind me isn't he 2.png S6E05.227. Terminator Shiro looks startled for a moment.png S6E05.234a. That's the Keith I remember 2.png S6E05.234b. That's the Keith I remember 3.png S6E05.237. Feral Shiro taunts Keith.png S6E05.240b. Shiro really looking like a predator now 3.png S6E05.241a. Fighting amongst the clone tubes 2.png S6E05.245. You made a promise once.png S6E05.246a. And I should have abandoned you just like your parents 2.png S6E05.248a. And actually, neither of us are leaving 2.png S6E05.248c. And actually, neither of us are leaving 4.png S6E05.249a. tfw Shiro's Creepy McCreep cranks to eleven 2.png S6E05.253. WTF Shiro stop being absolutely creeptastic.png S6E05.254. Hey wait a minute what's happening.png S6E05.258. Holy heck do the Galra have a dental plan too.png S6E05.264a. Who's in control the clone or the weapon 2.png S6E05.266. Evil Shiro says talk to my new hand.png S6E05.266c. Evil Shiro says talk to my new hand 4.png S6E05.290a. Evil Shiro stands over an exhausted Keith 2.png S6E05.291. Shiro getting ready to finish off Keith.png S6E05.291a. Shiro getting ready to finish off Keith 2.png S6E05.291b. Shiro getting ready to finish off Keith 3.png S6E05.291c. Shiro getting ready to finish off Keith 4.png S6E05.292b. Ready get set take aim and then 3.png S6E05.296. I love you.png S6E05.297. Shiro reacts to the love confession.png S6E05.298. Just let go Keith.png S6E05.300a. I saw to it myself 2.png S6E05.308. Shiro goes down after arm comes off.png S6E05.309a. But finally poor Shiro comes to 2.png S6E05.314b. Keith looks up and starts to realize the situation 3.png S6E05.315. It'd be easier if you let go.png S6E05.316. Wait why is Shiro passed out.png S6E05.318. Holy moly that's some upper arm strength.png S6.E5.The day Keith and Shiro met.jpg S6.E5. Shiro Talking to young Keith.jpg S6.E5. Young Shiro.jpg S6E05.327. And now the two are in freefall.png S6E05.330a. Huh that dark turning to light isn't a metaphor is it 2.png S6.E5.Are you Alright, Keith.jpg S6.E5.I'm not giving up on you.jpg S6E06.11. A ghostly Shiro appears in the dark.png S6E06.14. Since my fight with Zarkon I've been here.png S6E06.17a. My physical form was gone 2.png S6E06.27a. Poor Clone Shiro it's not his fault 2.png S6E06.255. But you must see them first.png S6E06.257. Glad you asked my young padawan er fellow paladin.png S6E06.258. Now follow after me.png S6E06.259a. See throught the Lion's eyes 2.png S6E06.261. Dawn breaks across the darkest places.png S6E07.72. Meanwhile poor clone Shiro is going into the freezer again.png S6E07.72a. Meanwhile poor clone Shiro is going into the freezer again 2.png S6E07.73. Krolia and Coran watching Shiro go under.png S6E07.215. Krolia loading Shiro in his pod into the Black Lion.png S6E07.217. Hope poor Shiro didn't have anything he wanted to take.png S6E07.260. This body's barely alive.png S6E07.267. I'm so sorry Shiro - I didn't know.png S6E07.271. Team watches Allura approach Black.png S6E07.281. So everytime Shiro dies he gets new a new 'do.png S6E07.286. Team watches as the light fades annnd.png S6E07.287. At least Keith knows how to support c-spine.png S6E07.292. OMG his eyes are glowing is that good.png S6E07.294. Welp could've woke up screaming.png S6E07.296. C'mon guys I was on vacation.png S6E07.298. He's breathing guys it worked.png S6E07.307. Keith smiling at his team's antics.png S6E07.308. You found me - no he didn't Black did.png S6E07.310. But I WAS resting you guys c'mon.png |-|Season 7= S7E01.2. I'm sure you all recognize him.png S7E01.3. He's the youngest pilot ever to lead a mission into space.png S7E01.6. To find the next generation of astro explorers.png S7E01.9. We're going to give you a test.png S7E01.11b. By playing a video game 3.png S7E01.12. Shiro looks over at the broody kid.png S7E01.20. Another one bites the space dust.png S7E01.21. And another one gone.png S7E01.22. This kid looks ready to wreck it.png S7E01.25. Huh are you talking to me.png S7E01.27. Keith is bored but Takashi is impressed.png S7E01.33. Shiro wondering where Keith's name is on the list.png S7E01.34. Is this guy on there.png S7E01.39a. Shirogane looks startled by the Fail behind him 2.png S7E01.40. Is that your car.png S7E01.43. Yeah, so you owe me one.png S7E01.46. You're getting a second chance.png S7E01.46b. You're getting a second chance.png S7E01.48. Is he going to be okay.png S7E01.62. I'll stay with Shiro cause he's important.png S7E01.75a. You can't imagine all he's done for me 2.png S7E01.79. That's the Calypso, the first ship to carry astronauts.png S7E01.81a. Shiro taken aback by Keith's nerd factor 2.png S7E01.83. I wanna help you Keith.png S7E01.114. His levels are getting dangerously low.png S7E01.120. Increase elevation fifteen degrees.png S7E01.124. Fall in line cadet Iverson scolds Keith.png S7E01.130. To be fair show offs do tend to get people killed.png S7E01.131. Keith you're not making it easy for me or you.png S7E01.149. Look I know I messed up.png S7E01.178. And yep Shiro was a rebel himself go figure.png S7E01.179. Shiro and Keith race across the desert.png S7E01.181a. Heh Shiro's goggles do the cool flash thingy 2.png S7E01.183. LOL Shiro is taking the same track as in very first ep.png S7E01.185. Shiro is a daredevil isn't or wasn't he.png S7E01.186a. Shiro takes a leap of faith or is it 2.png S7E01.187. What's the Japanese version of yelling Geronimo.png S7E01.192. Heh I don't doubt it.png S7E01.197. Uh no kid please I just adopted ya.png S7E01.198. What do you think.png S7E01.204. He was a fireman right.png S7E01.207. Sound like someone I know.png S7E01.208. Shiro looks at his wrist in pain.png S7E01.209. What are those thingys on your wrist.png|Hmm, right wrist? Coincidence...or writer enemy action? S7E01.213a. Come on we should get back to the base 2.png S7E01.229. Why not he's cleared all his physicals.png S7E01.231a. This man is sick and shouldn't be sent on another mission 2.png S7E01.232. Shiro is the best pilot in the Garrison by far.png S7E01.233. If he doesn't go on this mission neither do I.png S7E01.234. When Mission Commander butts heads with the top brass.png S7E01.240. Iverson thinks I shouldn't be part of the mission.png S7E01.241. He called in the big guns.png S7E01.246. You know how important this is to me.png S7E01.247a. It's worth the risk for Shiro at least 2.png S7E01.250. But this is more than a mission.png S7E01.251. Don't start that again Adam.png S7E01.252. You don't need to protect me.png S7E01.254. You've broken every record there is to break.png S7E01.255. But I won't go through this again.png S7E01.259. And there goes Adam walking out.png S7E01.260. And that's why Shiro's in Voltron now hey.png S7E01.261. Meanwhile back to the stray kitten who won't leave.png S7E01.279. Meanwhile back to the vigil for a once-dead man.png S7E01.280. Shiro working on something.png S7E01.280b. Shiro working on something 3.png S7E01.282. Oh hey Keith and oh snap the kid's gonna rip me one.png S7E01.287. Moment of truth Shiro fess up to it.png S7E01.288a. I have a disease and it's getting worse 2.png S7E01.289. Shiro didn't want to share the bad news.png S7E01.293. So what are you going to do.png S7E01.294a. Moment of truth for an entire universe now 2.png S7E01.310. The clone body is rejecting Shiro's consciousness.png S7E01.313. Shiro you can't do this to me again.png S7E01.316a. Shiro's coffin er pod opens and he starts breathing again 2.png S7E01.318. Keith you can stop yelling so loud now.png S7E01.323. Keith helps Shiro up as team runs up.png S7E01.327. LOL both team leaders are like what dust did Lance snort.png S7E02.21. I'll keep trying as we head for Earth.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.37. There were times when I never though I'd see Earth again.png S7E02.38. To be able to go back.png S7E02.39. Well what are we waiting for.png S7E02.52. Me with the cow, not a good idea.png S7E02.55. Not me, I am allergic.png S7E02.72. I'd gladly trade you the wolf.png S7E02.87. Oh and I finally get to play some of your Earth road games.png S7E02.89. Well then this is perfect I can teach you.png S7E02.90. Oh noez here comes the Altean alphabet song.png S7E02.115. Only one of these okay two are having fun.png S7E02.128. There's a BoM rally point on a moon here.png S7E02.137. Keith pushes Black into action.png S7E02.208. Watch out for the falling ice.png S7E02.210. Lance bring up the rear.png S7E02.221. No let tiger mom handle it space dad.png S7E02.222. Shiro says alright but next one's mine kay.png S7E03.11. I'm feeling for a secret passage.png S7E03.21a. At least we have one ally out there 2.png S7E03.90. Everyone turns to face the prison door.png S7E03.100. Where have you been all this time.png S7E03.130. Ezor scans the team for a target.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png S7E03.180. Team Voltron wonders what is going on.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.186. Allura is a one-punch woman lol.png S7E03.190. Are you okay Shiro asks.png S7E03.191. Keith and Lance not impressed with Shiro's deductive skills.png The Heroes look Keith.png S7E03.219. Wait where are you going again.png S7E03.222. Let's get to the Lions.png S7E03.255. Uh I just looked at the Lions and they're in worse shape.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png S7E03.263. After Lotor jettisoned us.png S7E03.264. Eventually Voltron reemerged, alone.png S7E03.267. Voltron has been gone for three decaphoebes.png S7E04.296. Guys I just dozed off for a second and.png S7E05.13. Keith's right, routine is what kept me.png S7E05.14. I guess that does make you an expert on killing time.png S7E05.20. Pidge yawns and tries to wake up.png S7E05.55a. Hunk please I don't want to know what it is 2.png S7E05.83. Not without the Castle's library research core.png S7E05.85. That's a pretty severe detour from Earth.png S7E05.122. Well thank you for your hospitality but.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png S7E05.183c. Team caught in a galra flash-bang 4.png S7E05.311. Keith it's time we get going.png S7E06.3. Maybe if we run this configuration.png S7E06.15. Look we knew this wasn't going to be an easy journey.png S7E06.21. Although when it's this dark, it doesn't matter.png S7E06.22. Guys, I think I might have an idea.png S7E06.28. It's difficult to articulate, but remember when.png S7E06.32. Exactly, and I think that's how it's supposed to work.png S7E06.33a. Since I disappeared you've been relying on the Castle 2.png S7E06.34a. But if you were a team of fully realized Paladins 2.png S7E06.51. Team screams as another lightwave hits.png S7E06.64. Shiro can you hear me.png S7E06.66. Shiro seems to be frozen but his vitals are strong.png S7E06.78a. Maybe, but I don't know how long it will take 2.png S7E06.328. Meanwhile Shiro's sleeping on the job again.png S7E06.329. Let Shiro Sleep Some More 2018.png S7E06.336. This is Earth's solar system.png S7E06.340. We're finally here.png S7E07.82. Following our abduction, Shiro Matt and I.png S7E09.7. Sendak has invaded the planet.png S7E09.30. Team Voltron packs in like sardines.png S7E09.42. And a sight none of them wanted to see.png S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.48a. And Lance takes point again 2.png S7E09.54. Team Voltron is ambushed by Galra drone balls.png S7E09.76. It's not drones, look.png S7E09.127. Meanwhile Shiro is being a gentleman and the rest are standing around.png S7E09.129a. Allura smiles in thanks 2.png S7E09.130. Officer Shirogane and whut.png S7E09.132. My apologies for throwing you in quarantine.png S7E09.133. Ah so you're the one who strapped Shiro to a table.png S7E09.134. Coran makes Iverson's day uncomfortable.png S7E09.136. Allow me to introduce you to our Altean allies.png S7E09.161. Sorry Shiro your copilot in life won't be coming back.png S7E09.162. Shiro no don't be sorry for following your own dreams.png S7E09.163. Let's see that would make how many dead from just this Garrison loc.png S7E09.165. Sendak's forces remain at bay but.png S7E09.166a. No one else is putting up a fight against Sendak 2.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.197. Are you suggesting we willingly hand over the Lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png S7E09.211. The information you downloaded from the Castle of Lions.png S7E09.224. I'm actually quite impressed.png S7E09.228. I don't suppose there are any Balmera nearby.png S7E09.363. Shiro walks in to find Allura tinkering.png S7E09.364. You wanted to see me.png S7E09.366. But it did remind me of something.png S7E09.368. And those with the power to create.png S7E09.369. Shiro stares in shock as his new arm.png Commander Shirogane.jpg Shiro (Well, wouldn't be the first time.).png S7E12 - Shiro vs. Sendak.jpg |-|Season 8= Incoming message (S8E3).jpg Now where's your leader.png Acxa and Shiro arrive to confront Zethrid.png No! Not Acxa!.png Honerva returned home..jpg Shiro and Paladins' epic final battle.png VLD_S8_E13_0350.jpg Shiro and Curtis.png |-|Comics= Coming soon |-|Toys and Merchandising= Voltron_basic_Shiro_pu1.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender